In current Long Term Evolution networks, a device may be assigned an identifier which is used by the network to send data to the device, while the device has a logical connection established with a particular base station or network node. The assigned identifier is temporary and its use is discontinued after the device has completed communications and entered a standby or idle mode of operation. If the network subsequently has data to send to the device, a paging mechanism is used to contact the device prior to sending data. The paging mechanism increases overhead in the network, particularly when the paging message is transmitted from multiple base stations within the known tracking area for the device. Paging messages may include a lengthy identifier associated with the device such as an International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI) or International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI). A series of messages must also be exchanged in order for the device to re-establish a connection with a base station.